The lightning Cosmos IEGOxSS
by Linx Kapstein
Summary: "- ..Desde que él se fue esa estrella a brillado con intensidad en Pegasus, no todos los santos fueron tan cercanos a Athena como él, el Pegaso dorado, no todos los santos al morir vuelven al que siempre fue su hogar.. Desde que él se fue la brecha entre el bien y el mal quedó libre, no hay Nada que Athena pueda hacer sin Seiya.. O eso es lo que cree -" [SE NECESITAN OC'S]
1. Prólogo-1

-" _Cuando una terrible amenaza se avecina a nuestro mundo, existen valientes guerreros dispuestos a luchar a favor de la justicia; portando armaduras que simbolizan las estrellas, y que en cada batalla hacen estallar una energía oculta en su interior llamada Cosmos. Ellos son los guerreros que luchan para proteger el amor y la paz que existe en la tierra._

 _Ellos son.._ "

- **¡Los caballeros del Zodiaco!** -Exclamó el castaño de remolinos levantándose de su pupitre, alzando con euforia y autentica emoción su brazo derecho hacia el techo con una amplia sonrisa. Aunque al darse cuenta de su -algo exagerada- acción, se volvió a sentar inmediatamente, sonrojándose de la vergüenza al oír las risas de sus compañeros.-

- **Exactamente Tenma, gracias por participar de la clase...** -El rubio maestro sonrió con ternura hacia el alumno de ojos azulados, mientras sostenía el grueso libro titulado "Mitos y leyendas de la antigua Grecia".- Sigamos..

" _Los Caballeros o Santos, son protegidos desde su nacimiento por una constelación guardiana, por la cual luchan y aspiran a conseguir su armadura para proteger a la Diosa Athena, guardiana de la Tierra y su protectora. Athena reencarna o renace cada doscientos años -en un cuerpo frágil y mortal como el de cualquier humano- sin tener conocimiento alguno de su misión ni de su origen divino, hasta que cierto evento desencadena sus recuerdos gradualmente. Fue la misma Athena quien creó las armaduras para proteger a sus fieles caballeros, las cuales en total son 88 armaduras -entre las 12 doradas, las de plata y bronce- que representan individualmente a una constelación específica._ "

La campana fuera del salón sonó, dando por acabada la clase de historia -aburrida para unos, ansiada para otros- impartida por el maestro Terumi. Apenas aquel sonido llegó a los oídos de los estudiantes, estos cerraron sus cuadernos de dicha materia, comenzando algunos a charlar entre ellos, y otros levantándose de sus lugares para salir del lugar. Aunque antes de que los menores se distrajeran por completo Afuro volvió a hablar fuerte y claro.

- **¡Oh! Con motivo del próximo partido que tiene Raimon contra la academia Palestra, ustedes tendrán que investigar sobre costumbres, creencias y la mitología Griega.. Pueden preguntarles a los chicos de ese equipo para tener información mejor respaldada, tienen tres semanas hasta la entrega, el trabajo es en parejas** \- Dicho esto, Afuro tomó el libro de clases, el de mitos y unas cuantas carpetas, para luego salir por la puerta dejando solos a los estudiantes.-

- **¡Tenma! ¡Seamos juntos en el informe!** -Shinsuke saltó situandose a un lado de su castaño amigo, quien recogía sus cosas para luego ir a almorzar.-

- **¡Claro! Además.. ¿No estas emocionado por jugar también contra los griegos? ¡No puedo esperar! ¿Como serán sus súper técnicas? ¿Sus habilidades? ¡¿Sus Avatares?!** -Matsukaze cada vez hablaba con menos aire en sus pulmones por la emoción.-

- **¡Tenemos que ir a la practica!** -Gritó de pronto Shinsuke llevando sus manos a su cabeza.-

Entonces ambos castaños se miraron entre si con una expresión de sorpresa extrema, lo habían olvidado.

Y eso que el juego contra Palestra era hoy.

- **¡Dejen de payasear y muevanse!** -Exclamó Kariya desde la puerta del salón con su bolso deportivo en la espalda. A su lado se encontraba Hikaru con su inseparable y adorable sonrisa en el rostro.-

Los cuatro se apresuraron a llegar al campo de entrenamiento, en donde ya se encontraban varios de sus compañeros de equipo -ya fuera de Raimon, Earth Eleven, o antiguos rivales- y Endou viendo unos papeles que Kidou le estaba mostrando.

- **Al fin llegan, por si no recuerdan el juego es esta tarde..** -Dijo Namikawa cruzándose de brazos, aunque se soltó cuando Minaho se colgó de su cuello con un brazo.- **¡Hey!** -

\- **No te amargues Tiburoncin, ¡usa tu energía en el campo!** -El de ojos grandes sonrió despeinando el cabello del pirata, soltándose luego de él por precaución, situándose tras Makoto.-

- **¡Ven aquí! ¡Te voy a..!** -

- **Rensuke, ya calmate..** -Kurosaki puso una mano en la frente del más alto deteniéndolo así, a lo que el ex Kaiou tomó su muñeca, soltándose algo brusco de él.-

- **Ajá si.**.-

No era novedad para ninguno que Namikawa le hiciera tanto caso a Makoto, después de todo en el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose realmente lo había llegado a apreciar mucho.

- **¿Tendremos que hablarles con gestos a los de Palestra?** -Le preguntó Ibuki a Nishiki mientras ambos estiraban los brazos por sobre su cabeza.-

- **Son griegos poste canoso, ellos no vienen de la luna** -Dijo Minori bajándole la banda negra desde su frente a sus ojos, dejando al más -mucho más- alto algo aturdido y desorientado.- **Entrenador Endou, creo que es momento de comenzar el entrenamiento..** -

- **¿Hm? ¡Ah si! ¡Chicos, para comenzar diez vueltas a la cancha! ¡Vamos!** -Endou le devolvió los papeles a su compañero y amigo de rastas dando a entender que ya había acabado de leerlos.-

- **Los chicos de Palestra son fuertes y tienen una estrategia compleja, ¿Estas seguro que con solo estos datos podrán contra ellos?** -Preguntó Yuuto mirando en el papel las estadísticas generales del equipo

- **Tenma y los demás han pasado por mucho, este encuentro no será diferente** -Dijo el de la banda naranja sonriendo, mientras posaba sus manos en sus caderas.-

.

 **Mientras tanto...**

.

- **¡Aahh! ¿Cuanto falta para llegar?** -Bostezó un joven bajo, algo delgado, de piel morena, desordenados cabellos castaños, y un par de brillantes ojos turquesa. Estiraba sus brazos por sobre su cabeza mientras se echaba sobre otro muchacho de cabello más claro y ojos celestes.-

- **No lo se.. y quítate de encima Boreal, me aplastas** -Se quejó el más alto levantando él mismo al de piel más oscura.-

- **Que aburrido eres Dylan, ni cuando estamos fuera de los asuntos del santuario te relajas** -Bufó Boreal sentándose bien en el -algo incómodo- asiento del autobús.-

- **Cállense los dos que no me dejan dormir en paz..** \- Un chico de estatura baja, cabello azul desordenado y ojos rojizos pateó el asiento de Dylan y Boreal algo molesto, ya que ambos no se habían callado en todo el camino desde Grecia.-

- **¡Subaru!** -Se quejaron ambos chicos.-

- **Chicos, les recuerdo que no subestimen a los humanos "normales", aunque no sea una misión no deben desviarse del objetivo** -Habló un hombre alto y robusto, de corto cabello color violeta oscuro y ojos azules opacos. Este se encontraba sentado en uno de los primeros asientos junto a un hombre rubio castaño notablemente más bajo, de piel morena y ojos verdosos.-

- **¡Es un partido de fútbol! No creo que sea la gran cosa** -Dijo una chica levantándose de su asiento, ella era baja, de piel morena de cabellos castaños oscuros, con algunos mechones teñidos de violeta y turquesa, y brillantes ojos cían.-

- **Tara, ¿Que acaba de decir Geki?** -Dijo el rubio levantándose también y volteando a verla, apoyando sus brazos cruzados en el respaldo del asiento.-

- **Que no subestimemos a los humanos normales..**.-Respondió la de ojos brillantes bajando un poco el tono altanero con el antes había hablado. El mayor estuvo a punto de volverse a sentar dando por cerrado el asunto, aunque no lo hizo porque la castaña volvió a hablar.- **¡Pero..!** -

- **Lince..** -Regañó por lo bajo el hombre con una mirada acusadora.-

- **¡Jabu!** \- Exclamó Tara como toda niña caprichosa que quería un juguete o un dulce, aunque ella quería tener la razón.-

- **¡Silencio los dos!** -Dijo otro hombre de la misma contextura de Geki- con el cabello más claro, la piel morena y una cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo- colocando ambas manos en el rostro de la chica y del hombre, separandolos gracias a su posición entre ambos -al estar en una fila de en medio mientras Jabu estaba en la primera y Tara en una de las últimas- logrando que por el impulso ambos se sentaran.-

- **¡Harbinger! ¡Ella empezó!** -Jabu señaló a la joven con el ceño fruncido, viéndose tremendamente infantil.-

- **Jabu.. tiene 15 años ¡Tú tienes 25! ¡Compórtate como tal!** -Dijo Harbinger volviendo a sentar al más bajo, mientras la morena sonreía triunfante.-

- **¿Cuanto falta ahora?** -Volvió a preguntar Boreal golpeando el asiento de adelante, logrando que el chico de cabellos negros y cicatriz sentado ahí volteara a verlo con su vacía mirada color rojiza.-

- **Estas muerto enano..-** Murmuró levantando una de sus manos, siendo interrumpido por su compañero de asiento, un albino de mechones azules y llamativos ojos dorados.-

- **Jaden, respira, inhala, exhala.. ya vamos a llegar y masacrarás a los del Raimon todo lo que quieras ¿Si?** -El albino tomó la muñeca del pelinegro haciendo que este abriera el puño que había formado con esta, bufando y calmándose parcialmente.-

- **Pues no tendrá que esperar mucho si ya llegamos..** -Dijo una azabache de brillantes ojos rojos, a diferencia del chico anterior su piel era más clara y sus ojos mucho más claros.-

- **¡Voy!** -Boreal se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, sincronizándose sorpresivamente con la puerta del autobús, saliendo de un salto de este y cayendo al suelo casi ileso. Casi, porque Tara había saltado tras de él para que amortiguara su caída.-

- **Muy bien hermanito, igual que un ejercicio de confianza..** -La más baja sonrió levantándose de sobre su hermano mellizo, para luego ayudarlo a pararse mientras los demás bajaban también.-

- **Y aquí estamos.. ya saben chicos, son solo partidos de fútbol normales, si ellos no usan sus "Súper técnicas" ustedes tampoco.**. -Dijo Harbinger apoyando uno de sus brazos en la cabeza de Subaru, quien gruñó audiblemente, aunque no hizo mucho para quitárselo de encima.-

- **Esto será fácil...** -Murmuró la pelinegra mientras una peligris de ojos amarillentos apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.-

- **Demasiado fácil Kira** \- Respondió la de cabello claro asintiendo ante el comentario de su compañera.-

- **Y siguen subestimando a la gente..** -Suspiró un joven de cabellos anaranjados, moreno, y de cuerpo algo delgado.-

.

.

- **¡Endou!** -Haruna llegó al campo corriendo a todo lo que sus pies daban, denotando la urgencia de su llegada.-

- **¿Haruna? ¿Que sucede?** -Preguntó el entrenador colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga de gafas rojizas.-

- **El equipo de Palestra ya llegó..** -Jadeó la mujer llamando la atención de los chicos que practicaban en la cancha.-

- **Llegaron antes.. tendrán que entrenar aquí con el equipo** -Habló Kidou acercándose a ambos.-

- **Si, Haruna ve a recibirlos y guíalos hasta aquí para que comiencen a entrenar previo al juego** -Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Mamoru le dedicó antes de que ella regresara por donde llegó.-

- **Sinceramente... pensé que sería aterrador** -Murmuró Hayato hacia Fey, quien se encontraba a su costado derecho junto a Kirino, estos tres comenzaron a reír suavemente, pero el comportamiento de un pelinegro y un albino bicolor les hizo callar.-

- **¿Sientes eso Shuu?** -Preguntó Hakuryuu frunciendo un poco el ceño, mirando al moreno.-

- **Si.. esto no me da buena espina** -Le susurró Shuu en respuesta, esperando que los demás no lo escucharan.-

.

* * *

 **Muy buenas a todos los lectores :33 de seguro quieren matarme por andar subiendo este fanfic xd pero tengo una buena razón, no tardaré tanto en actualizar este ya que también lo tengo en Wattpad desde hace unos meses xd asi que ya se imaginarán que tengo unos cuantos capítulos escritos ya**

 **Ahora dejaré unas pequeñas preguntas:**

 **-¿Porqué Terumi estaba dando una clase de mitología Griega?**

 **-¿Ibuki dejará de hablar antes de procesar si lo que piensa es coherente?**

 **-¿Dylan dejará de ser un amargado?**

 **-¿Jabu podrá madurar algún día?**

 **-¿Como es posible viajar de Grecia a Japón en autobus?**

 **-¿Qué es eso que sienten Hakuryuu y Shuu?**

 **Ahora lo zukulento 7w7 ¡El modelo de ficha!**

 _ **Nombre: (Como se explica en el primer SS, antes los orientales no podían o estaba mal visto que fueran caballeros, asi que su nombre puede ser tanto japonés como algo más occidental, pueden incluir de donde viene también)**_

 _ **Edad:(entre 15 y 18)**_

 _ **Apariencia: (sean detalladas, no quiero solo características individuales)**_

 _ **Personalidad: (normal y cuando se vuelve caballero)(detallada por favor)**_

 _ **Constelación:(menos el lince)(Pueden ser de bronce y plata, pero no de oro, sorry :'v)**_

 _ **Maestro: (Menos Sonia; pueden escoger cualquiera del Saint Seiya clásico y Omega)**_

 _ **Ataques:(cuatro máximos, tres sería lo ideal, uno puede ser que su maestro se lo enseñó, es opcional)**_

 _ **Historia: (porque decidieron ser caballeros, su relación con el santuario, con su maestro y los demás aprendices, su familia e infancia, y como es su relación con Saori/Athena, también hay que incluir cosas con Seiya, como su cercanía, trato, etc.)**_

 _ **Gustos:**_

 _ **Disgustos:**_

 _ **Miedos: (Cosas que le aterren o le pongan ansiosa o insegura)**_

 _ **Pareja: (Pueden escoger entre Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou, Kirino, Kariya, Ichiban, Yukimura, Makoto, Taiga, Ibuki, Hayato, Hakuryuu, Namikawa, Taiyou, Saru, Fey y Minamisawa) (Hayato está ocupado)**_

 _ **Ley de la máscara: (como ve tu personaje esta ley, cuales son sus opiniones)**_

 _ **Mascota: (un animal que los acompañe, tengo un plan para eso :v pueden escoger cualquiera menos el lince que es mio ¬¬)(tiene que tener alguna especie de conexión con su constelación)**_

 _ **Ropa: (casual; de entrenamiento, ya saben, algo cómodo para entrenar sus técnicas de batalla; formal; invierno; pijama; armadura; de playa; disfraz, este tiene que ver con su constelación :3)**_

 _ **Extra: (cualquier dato que no entre en lo anteriores apartados)**_

 **Bien, yo les dejo esto aquí, luego voy a subir el segundo capítulo lleno de Zukulencia 7u7**

 **Nos vemos en unos diez minutos~**

 **Bye~**


	2. Prólogo-2

- **Recuerden siempre llevar sus máscaras, nosotros ya conocemos sus rostros pero ellos no.. Procuren que no las vean sin ellas** -Habló Geki entregándole a cada una de las chicas una máscara de metal, todas diferentes, pero a la vez tan iguales.-

 _La ley de las máscaras dicta que una mujer, al ser nombrada un caballero de Athena, debe renunciar a su feminidad portando una máscara que le oculte completamente el rostro. Ser vista sin esta resulta ser una ofensa más grande que ser vista desnuda o algo peor. Pero el lado más cruel -o desafortunado- es que la amazona esta obligada a escoger entre amar o matar al hombre que la haya visto sin su máscara._

 _Con el tiempo esta ley fue variando, pero solo un poco. Ahora la ley no rige si quien la ve sin su máscara resulta ser su mentor o algún familiar suyo, ya que ellos pueden haberla visto sin ella desde pequeña. También si tus compañeros conocen tu rostro desde niños ellos tienen permitido verlo sin sufrir las consecuencias. Pero fuera de todo eso, la santa debe llevar igual su máscara._

- **Esto es ridículo, nunca las usamos.. ¿Porque empezar ahora?** -Mitsuki miró su máscara con fastidio, para luego colocársela al notar la mirada de desaprobación de Harbinger.-

- **Porque es una misión directa del santuario, los están considerando como caballeros, aunque aun no tengan sus armaduras** -Explicó Jabu con aires de inteligencia, mientras mantenía una mano apuntando a su frente con una sonrisa.-

- **¿Porque creo que a ti te emociona más este asunto de las máscaras?** -Astu alzó una ceja observando con cierta duda al caballero de unicornio.-

- **Callense y coloquense las cosas esas** -Boreal gruñó, haciendo que el resto de las chicas terminara por acomodar sus máscaras.-

Luego de unos minutos llegó Haruna con ellos, haciendo una leve reverencia como bienvenida.

- **Lamento mi tardanza, creimos que llegarían más tarde..** -La mujer sonrio calidamente, apenada. Y aunque notó las peculiares máscaras de las chicas no les tomó mucha importancia.-

- **No hay problema, nosotros tampoco planeabamos llegar tan temprano, pero sorprendentemente el camino no estaba tan congestionado..** -Fue Soma quien se dedico a conversar con la peliazul, la cual se sonrojó un poco al tener a tan atractivo pero adorable joven frente a ella.-

- **B-Bien.. ¿Gustan entrenar en nuestro campo? El Raimon tambien está allí..** -

- **Si, porque no** -Subaru se encojió de hombros para luego codear disimuladamente a su moreno compañero de equipo, y no precisamente de fútbol.-

.

.

 **-¡Boreal!** -Al recibir el grito de Dylan, el menor pateó el balón hacia él.-

Llevaban unos minutos entrenando, y tan solo eso basto para que media escuela (en su mayoría chicas) se quedara en las gradas observando al equipo visitante ejercitar a sus integrantes. Y aunque si había ciertos estudiantes que mantenían sus miradas en las chicas por simple curiosidad hacia sus rostros cubiertos, los chicos eran los más cotizados en esa compraventa ni literal ni verbal.

- **Aisu entra a recibir, Dylan pase a Tara** -El estratega del equipo era Jaden, no había duda de ello. Él era el cerebro del grupo, el que siempre daba las ordenes.-

- **¡Hai!** -

Dylan pateó hacia Tara, quien lo recibió sin ningún problema, haciendo que el balón tomara altura armándole el tiro a su compañero albino. Aisu sonrió saltando y pateando el balón con un giro invertido, golpeándolo con su talón, el tiro entró a la perfección y sin ningún obstáculo. Aunque lo raro no era su tiro, lo raro era el extraña aura azul que lo cubria, no se parecía a nada que se asemejara a una súper técnica, era algo más fuerte, más poderoso, más Cósmico.

Las chicas que miraban el juego inmediatamente suspiraron como colegialas enamoradas, no era de extrañar, el chico de cabellos albinos y reflejos azules era bastante atractivo, sumándole lo carismático y deportista que era, simplemente el partido perfecto para ellas. Lastimosamente Jaden fijó su fría vista en las chicas intimidandolas de inmediato, claro que Aisu notó eso y se le acercó para tranquilizarlo, cosa que enamoró más a aquel grupo de chicas.

- **¿Sabes que no le voy a eso, verdad?** -Aisu miró con una ceja alzada a Jaden, quien alzó la vista desviándola de él.-

- **Son ellas quienes me molestan Tadashi** -El más alto gruñó un poco tomando una botella de agua y dándosela al menor.-

- **El equipo es fuerte.. serán un buen rival para nuestros chicos..** -Dijo Kidou con los brazos cruzados, situado a un costado de Geki, y junto a él, Jabu.-

- **Es un honor y un placer enfrentarnos a ustedes Raimon, sabemos que son un equipo ejemplar y reconocido a nivel mundial** -Jabu y Geki hicieron una leve reverencia en señal de respeto, por lo que sabían, en Japón significaba eso.- **Esto les servirá a los Deltas para prepararse** -

 _"¿Deltas?"_

Kidou ladeó la cabeza confundido, hasta donde él sabia su equipo era "Palestra", ¿Porque los nombraba como Deltas?. No supo porqué, pero eso le recordó de sobremanera los días de su infancia con Endou, Goenji y los demás jugando contra el instituto Alius para salvar la tierra, aunque fuera unos falsos Aliens.

- **Hm.. Mirenlos, como se dedican a llamar la atención** -Murmuró Kariya mientras ayudaba a Kirino con sus estiramientos, presionando un poco su espalda.-

- **Hm.. Mirenlo, como se dedica a envidiarse de los griegos** -Murmuró Ichiban de la misma manera, y aunque él era a veces bastante serio y prudente, logró sacarle carcajadas a gran parte del equipo.-

- **¡Ichiban! ¡Eso es traición!** -Masaki se quejó haciendo una ligera rabieta como un niño pequeño, siendo ignorado por el aludido.-

- **No es traición si no apoya al equipo contrario** -Namikawa palmeó el hombro del chico de ojos ambarinos cuando pasó a su lado, adentrandose en el campo de juego para entrenar con el equipo titular.-

- **Oigan, los veo muy raros hoy.. ¿Estan bien?** -Tsurugi se detuvo luego de pararse de la banca en donde estaba sentado junto a Hakuryuu y Shuu, quienes parecían bastante paranoicos.-

- **¡¿A-Ah?!** -Shuu soltó un ligero grito cuando Tsurugi se paró frente a él.-

- **No es nada Kyosuke, no te preocupes..** -Hakuryuu respondió por ambos con una ligera sonrisa algo forzada. Y aunque el de cabellos azules no se lo creyó del todo lo dejó pasar como nervios previos al partido.-

- **Okey..** -Murmuró no muy convencido el delantero, volteando hacia Tenma, quien lo venía llamando desde hace unos momentos.-

- **Suerte en el juego~** -Canturreó el de la delgada coleta alzando una mano a modo de despedida mientras mantenía su forzada sonrisa, lo que menos quería era preocupar a su autoproclamado hermano de otra madre. Cuando el de ambarinos ojos estuvo ya lejos de su campo de visión su sonrisa se borró de golpe y se inclinó hacia adelante mientras miraba hacia un costado, justo al lugar en donde los desconocidos chicos de extrañas energías estaban.- **.. Bien Shuu.. ¿Cuál es?** -

- **Ese, el de cabello azul..** -Susurró el de cabellos negros como la noche con miedo a ser descubiertos.-

Para el resto de los chicos asiáticos, los nuevos oponentes del Raimon no eran la gran cosa, tal vez para algunas chicas los extranjeros y atractivos jóvenes eran bastante interesantes, pero dejando eso de lado pues nada. Pero para esos dos jóvenes, para el Dragón blanco y el Demonio oscuro, ellos eran mucho más que unos rivales, les inspiraban peligro desde todos los ángulos.

- **No se ve amenazante** -Hakuryuu frunció suavemente el ceño, confiaba ciegamente en su moreno compañero, y si decía que ese chico tenía algo malo, es porque de verdad lo era.-

- **No por ahora** -

Como si el menor hubiera realizado alguna especie de invocación, el joven de alborotados cabellos azules volteó hacia ellos, conectando ambas miradas carmesí como si de una batalla fuego contra fuego se tratase. Entonces ambos chicos vieron perfectamente como una aura violácea rodeaba al chico, quien los miraba con cierta intriga, como si fuesen un obstáculo o un problema para él.

- **Hay algo mal.. Algo no humano** -Dijo Hakuryuu frunciendo el ceño con preocupación y curiosidad, el contrario no dejaba de mirarlo, por más que sus compañeros hablaban alegremente a su costado no dejaba de hacerlo. Le pareció ver por un momento como un hombre mucho más alto que ellos se paraba junto al peliazul, colocando una mano en su hombro mientras sonreía, había un gran parecido entre ellos, pero el joven jugador de fútbol no podía verle el rostro a aquel hombre, había algo que no le daba nada de confianza y eso mismo estaba distorsionando su visión.-

- **¿Hakuryuu?** -El chico de ojos rojizos parpadeó abriendo los ojos de golpe cuando Aoi tocó su hombro algo preocupada por la extraña expresión que mantenía hacia la nada, porque ahí en donde había estado manteniendo su mirada hacia el supuesto griego no había nadie.- **¿Estás bien?** -

- **S-Si.. No te preocupes Sorano** -La sonrisa llena de calma del chico logró tranquilizar a la de mirada azulada, logrando que ella se alejara para volver con las chicas.-

 _"Puedo jurar que estaba ahí"_

- **¿Estás buscando algo?** -Una voz lo sacó de su naciente paz, haciéndolo girar la vista bruscamente hacia atrás.-

Y ahí estaba.

El chico de cabellos azules y contrastante mirada carmesí lo estaba mirando con superioridad.

Y como si las estrellas se alinearan, nadie los notaba, nadie notó como se paró tan bruscamente, nadie notó su creciente miedo, nadie notó la presencia del extraño chico frente a él.

Sabía que la respuesta a la pregunta que el contrario había hecho era obvia para ambos, pero ese chico le causaba una extraña opresión en el pecho, hasta tal punto que no podía hablar.

- **No me veas así, _Ladón.._** -

Eso se le hacía extrañamente familiar, algo en su cabeza resonaba con esas palabras y no precisamente con la voz de aquel intrigante chico de brillantes ojos y cabello oscuro, parecido al tono de una galaxia iluminada por estrellas azuladas.

En menos de lo que se esperaba sintió algo duro contra su espalda, y su vista se fijó en un infinito color celeste entremezclado en algunas zonas con blanco. Luego unas siluetas oscuras lo rodearon y terminó por ver solo un profundo color negro, pero no sin antes escuchar un grito que taladró su mente fuertemente.

- **¡HAKURYUU!** -

.

.

- **Subaru, qué hiciste ahora..** -Ordenó la chica de cabello negro con los brazos cruzados, había visto todo el alboroto causado por el mayor y se le apetecía saber la respuesta.-

- **Nada que te interese Kira, no te metas en estos asuntos** -Subaru soltó un gruñido mientras la observaba de reojo, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar fuertemente, al punto de que cuando desvió la mirada un a estela roja los siguió.-

No entendía nada, ¿Porqué debía aparecer ese chico? ¿Porqué ahora? ¿Porqué se sentía culpable de alguna forma?.

Esas preguntas no eran nada al lado de la interrogante más grande que rondaba por su cabeza.

 _¿Porqué su corazón latía con tanta fuerza?_

El impacto que causó el chico de cabellos claros en él fue similar al que le causó Edén cuando vió todo su potencial divino en acción, pero mucho más fuerte, ya que ese extraño joven de brillante aura dorada no era nada extranormal según sus fuentes.

Pero ya tendría tiempo después para averiguar quien era en realidad..

Le dio una última mirada al cuerpo inconsciente del albino de coleta para luego dirigirse hacia su equipo quitándose la chaqueta deportiva del equipo mostrando el diseño definitivo del equipo de Palestra; una camiseta de color marrón opaco, con unas franjas verdosas en los brazos delimitadas con dos lineas doradas, mientras que el short era del mismo color que la gruesa franja de los brazos, con las mismas lineas amarillentas, por último, el cuello de la camiseta era blanca y el logo de la academia en el lugar en donde estaba el corazón en color dorado. Subaru llevaba el número 9 en su dorsal, junto con una rara inscripción en aparente griego bajo este número. El partido estaba a unos minutos de comenzar, ambos equipos estaban listos, con los once jugadores que entrarían y sus respectivos uniformes, solo hacia falta un mísero detalle.

- **¡¿Donde está Atsu?!** -Gritaba Dylan pasando las manos por su cabello para mantenerse sereno, aunque estuviera al borde de un paro cardíaco. Él mantenía en su brazo izquierdo la banda de capitán, con el número 6 en su espalda y una inscripción en griego personalizada bajo éste.-

Hacia una media hora que la de ojos rojos había desaparecido, lo peor era que la necesitaban a ella para realizar las super técnicas combinadas, además de que la terca y ruidosa jovencita había pataleado de sobremanera para estar en el equipo titular.

- **Como no aparezca en tres segundos juro que yo..** -Tara no terminó su frase ya que un alto y atractivo rubio de ojos rojizos llegó junto con su compañera. La morena aun no se quitaba del todo la chaqueta del equipo deportivo, por lo cual el número y su inscripción era desconocida todavía.-

- **No debiste ir a buscarme Atsu.. Podria haber venido solo** -Terumi sonrió algo apenado por causar tal demora en el juego, además de que ya estaba sintiendo las miradas asesinas de algunos por las reacciones que tenía la chica antes perdida cuando lo veían.-

- **¿Y perderme la oportunidad de tirarte por las escaleras? ¡Ja! Ni hablar** -Atsu se quitó la sudadera de su equipo dejando ver el número 4 en su dorsal, junto con una inscripción en Griego debajo.-

- **Terumi.. -** Gruñó la de cabellos violetas mirando al rubio con cierto desagrado, quitándose por completo la chaqueta dejando ver el número 7 en su espalda, y de nuevo una especial inscripción abajo.-

- **¡Tara!** -El mayor iba a revolver su cabello, pero la inmensa presión cósmica que ella mantenía a su alrededor lo hizo alejarse.- **También me da gusto verte..-**

- **¿Verás nuestro juego?** -Boreal saltó junto a Atsu, si había algo en lo su estaban ambos de acuerdo era que Afuro era uno de sus mejores amigos fuera de Palestra.-

- **No me lo perdería por nada..** -Afuro revolvió el cabello de Boreal, quien por un segundo pareció ronronear de gusto. Él tenía el número 14 en su espalda, el doble que su hermana melliza.-

- **Si, si, un gusto verte Aphrodi.. ¡Deltas!** -Habló Soma haciendo que sus quince jovencitos se reunieran en torno al moreno.- **Este partido no es importante.. Pero un santo nunca deja una mision, menos como esta.. Jueguen como saben, muestren de que están hechos, demuestren de lo que es capás este escuadrón...** -

- **¡SI!** \- Gritaron todos al unisono, entonces los once jugadores de cada lado entraron a la cancha y se colocaron en su respectivo puesto.-

- **Tu no Subaru..** -Soma detuvo al chico de ojos rojos causando su molestia.- **Debes explicarme que tiene el chico de la banca..** -

- **¿Quien?** -El más bajo dirigió su vista a la banca del equipo rival, encontrandose al albino de antes. Su expresión cambió de inmediato, sabía que su amigo lo estaba molestando, él sabía perfectamente que le pasaba.- **Eres un..** -

- **Okey ve a jugar mejor.. Luego desatas tu furia divina sobre mi** -

Dicho esto Subaru asintió aún molesto con el moreno, adentrándose al campo de juego y colocándose junto a Tara en la posición delantera.

.

* * *

 **AJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJASHSKGSFAGKFAA –se atraganta-**

 **OKEY**

 **Dije que menos de 10 minutos no? soy la puta ama xd**

 **Este capítulo me costó casi tres meses escribirlo y de repente me llegó la inspiración xddddd**

 **No se que me llevó a relacionar a Subaru y Hakuryuu, pero no me arrepiento ahora que tengo una razón valida y comprobable(?**

 **Ahora les dejaré unas pequeñas preguntitas, que aún me queda un fanfic por subir..**

 **-¿Qué tan necesarias son las máscaras para las chicas?**

 **-¿Soma x Haruna? (ahre no por favor)**

 **-¿Las chicas del Raimon se raptarán tal vez a Aisu a costas de Jaden?**

 **-Y hablando de estos dos..¿Que pedo se traen?**

 **-¿Qué es eso que Shuu presiente por parte de Subaru y porqué a Hakuryuu le afecta tanto?**

 **-¿Qué es Ladón?**

 **-Reitero ¿Como se puede llegar de Grecia a Japón en autobús?**

 **-¿Furia divina de Subaru?**

 **Buenop, yo lo dejo hasta aquí, fangirleen un poco con el ligero yaoi que no se si dejar como yaoi xddd**

 **Bye~**


End file.
